Talk:Surviving the Elements- Australia
Sign ups Sign up here. Make your audition like this: Name Label Gender Why you want to be on. "I (username) promise to be active in this camp. I will also notify Jake R when I miss a challenge, and it will be with an excuseable reason." Username. ---- Wes Holden-The Wise Guy- Male-I always wanted to go to austrillia- "I Wes Holden promise to be active in this camp. I will also notify Jake R when I miss a challenge, and it will be with an excuseable reason - Holden is my name and winning camps is my game 05:20, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Name:109 Label: The Ben Experiment Gone Wrong Gender Unknown.Most likely male. Why you want to be on.: It was my only ay to hide from the scientists. "I Ben109 promise to be active in this camp. I will also notify Jake R when I miss a challenge, and it will be with an excuseable reason." ---- *Max *the Lazy Strategist *Male *Cause. >.> *"I Mr. E promise to be active in this camp. I will also notify Jake R when I miss a challenge, and it will be with an excuseable reason." ---- *Rex *The Aussie *Male *Wants to compete in a challange from his own country *I, Rex, promise to be active in this camp. I will also notify Jake R when I miss a challenge, and it will be with an excuseable reason *WARNING: This user is a werewolf, 11:05, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- *Johnny *The Hillbilly *Male *Wants to get a lot of money to open up a sugar mill *I, S231, promise to be active in this camp. I will aslo notify Jake R when I miss a challenge, and it will be with a excusable reason *Survivor321 21:07, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Tobias The Threat Male To exterminate the competition, to annoy the host out of his/her wits "I, Zinc, promise to be active in this camp. I will also notify Jake R when I miss a challenge, and it will be with an excuseable reason." Trent and Gwen forever! Don't call me Needy! Pokémon Sun and Moon! 21:21, August 3, 2011 (UTC) *Name: Brad *Label: The Surfer Bro *Gender: Male *Why you want to be on: "Cause, like, it seems kinda cool, bro. And I might, like, be good at it, you know?" *"I,Kate the great, promise to be active in this camp. I will also notify Jake R when I miss a challenge, and it will be with an excuseable reason." *Username. ''Once in a while I act like a child '' 21:23, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Name : Lisa Label : The Devious Flirt Gender : Female... Ya, I'm pretty sure. :P Why you want to be on. : Lisa wants to be on so she can show her stuff, nmaybe meet someone, and flirt till she falls. (:P) But she's not just a flirt, she's also smart and will use people. Me, as Zoomer, I want to be in because Jake rocks. :3 "I Zoomer promise to be active in this camp. I will also notify Jake R when I miss a challenge, and it will be with an excuseable reason." Username. : Zoom Zoom ---- Sam The Environmentalist Female To have fun Zinc Name-Hannah Label-The Dancer Gender-Female Why you want to be on.-To Win "I Snow, promise to be active in this camp. I will also notify Jake R when I miss a challenge, and it will be with an excuseable reason." Username. Snowgirl57 Topaz The "Super Star" Female To be Famous I, Blaineley, promise to be active in this camp. I will also notify Jake R when I miss a challenge and it will be with an excusable reason BlaineleyRox222 Mocky, Bloomin, Rex, IN$F, Jagner and O: Friendly friends :D 09:15, August 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- *Hunter *The Worried One *Female *To meet new people, and get friends because she never actually had some. *I, HR, promise to be avtive in this camp. I will also notify Jake R when I miss a challenge and it will be with an excusable reason. *HR *Marco *The Guy With No Personality *Male *Meh. It sounded like an okay time. *I, EnTrey, promise to be active in this camp. I will also notify Jake R when I miss a challenge and it will be with an excusable reason. *EnTrey